Lost Affection
by Iliketochangemynamedealwithit
Summary: Sandstorm loved Dustpelt but then she Lost affection for him to Fireheart. I don't own Warriors.


Lost Affection

''Hi!'' I said. ''I'm Sandkit!'' "Hi,'' He said '' I'm Dustkit!'' I said ''You're nice let's be friends!'' ''Ok.'' He purred.

''From this day forward untill you own your warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw.'' '' Your mentor will be Redtail.'' I felt envy for him. Deputy's apprentice! As he walked over with Redtail I felt very lonely in front of Bluestar with the whole clan staring at me. '' From this day forward untill you own your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw,'' '' Your mentor will be Whitestorm.'' We touched noses and walked over to sit with the crowd.'' Dustpaw,Sandpaw,Dustpaw,Sandpaw! I cheered loudest of them all. We got to make the first nests in the den. Dustpaw and I slept side by side and i was happy all night.

I looked in envy as Ravenpaw headed out into the forest to attack Riverclan. Dustpelt and I should be in that patrol not a barely battle trained cat like him! But i guess since Tigerclaw's his mentor he has to go and Dustpaw is out hunting and Whitestorm went out with Lionheart earlier none of us can go. Ravenpaw's probably there to get backup if needed anyway. Then I picked a scent. A kittypet! Then Whitestorm and Lionheart walk in with this kittypet with them. At first glance i thought that he was pretty good looking. ''No,'' I thought. He's a useless kittypet! Me and Dustpaw are the pair. This cats pelt was like a brand of flame in the sun. His emerald green eyes looked like a dark green leaf with dew on it. Right then Dustpaw walks in suprise glinting in his eyes. '' A kittypet!'' He hissed in disgust. '' Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!'' Bluestar called the familliar summons. '' Last night we have come across a kittypet willingto become and apprentice.'' '' Lucky to become an apprentice!'' Longtail yowled. Bluestar went on without listening. '' I have decided to take him in!'' she declared. I hissed in disbelief. I was going to protest but Longtail beat me to it. '' Look at him, his bell will scare all the prey at best or bring the twolegs wondering where the poor lost kittypet is, if his scent doesn't beat him to it!'' He taunted. I saw Lionheart talking to the kittypet urgently. Then all of a sudden he launched himself dow and into him. The kittypet left a nasty nick in Longtails ear when all of a sudden Longtail was tightening the collar and choking the kittypet! Then the collar snapped. '' That's enough!'' Bluestar demanded. '' It is a sign from Starclan, he has lost his twoleg collar in his battle of honor.'' '' You will be known as Firepaw in honor of you flame colored coat!'' '' Firepaw,Firepaw,Firepaw!'' Then Ravenpaw came dashing in and managed to scramble up to highrock to announce '' Redtail is dead!'' Then he half fell half slithered of highrock to collapse unconscious. Goldenflower sprinted over called to Spottedleaf, our medicine cat.

'' Promise me that you wont let anything like that hapen to you,'' Dustpaw demanded. '' I promise,'' I said. '' Sandpaw,'' he said, '' I love you.'' My heart felt like it was about to burst. He loves me! ''I love you too Dustpaw!'' I was so happy.

''Fireheart, Graystripe,Fireheart, Graystripe!'' I chanted with them. Fireheart saved us! I went back to the den. Just because I'm happy that he drove Brokenstar out doesn't make me like him anymore than i used Dustpaw and I were at that battle we would have been made warriors too! ''Just because they're heros doesn't mean I think of them differently,'' I said to reasure Dustpaw. '' I know, we still have some honorable cats.'' We purred with our fur pressed together.

'' Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?'' '' I do,'' I said '' I do,'' Said Dustpaw. '' Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Dustpaw, you will now be known as Dustpelt, Starclan honors your bravery and strength and accept as a full warrior. Sandpaw, you will nowbe known as Sandstorm, Starclan honors your courage and determination and accept you as a full warrior.'' As I licked Bluestar's sholder i felt this feeling that was almost i fell in lovewith Fireheart. As theyall cheered my name Fireheart was loudestof all. I loved Fireheart and the only prblem was breaking the news to Dustpelt and Fireheart. I told Fireheart first. '' I love you Sandstorm.'' Is all he replied and now it was time to break the news to Dustpelt. '' Hi!'' he said cheerfully. ''Hi Dustpelt,'' I said gloomly.''What's wrong?'' He asked seriously. '' Umm, I'm in love with Fireheart!'' He looked at me with an agonizing look. Then it switched to fury. '' What?'' He growled in disbelief. He switched back to pain. ''We had our whole life plannedout, we were going to have kits and be the best warriors ever!'' ''Dust-,'' ''Leave me alone!'' He pointedly turned his back on me and stalked away. I felt miserable.

Dustpelt has Ferncloud now and me and Firestar have kits but i'll never stop loving him.


End file.
